1. Field
This disclosure relates to relates to hydraulic jacks; and, more particularly, to hydraulic jacks that are used to raise and lower loads.
2. General Background
Hydraulic jacks used to raise and lower loads are well known in the art. Such jacks are usually rolled or otherwise placed under a load that it is desired to lift, such as a vehicle, then a lever is activated to raise the saddle of the jack that engages the load placed thereon. When it is desired to lower the load, the lever is used to release the jack and lower the saddle and thus the load placed thereon. However, should the hydraulic mechanism used to raise and lower the jack malfunction, then the jack may drop the load too quickly possibly resulting in injury to the operator.
There is need for an hydraulic jack that has lowering control means for preventing the jack from being lowered out of control while lifting the load placed thereon due to malfunction or the like.